sonicsashrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Ideka
}} Sonic Kizerna Ideka is one of the two main leaders for AvaMerc, a mercenary group of Avalice and Mobius. He is known for his speed, being the fastest of the group, and a hankering for chilidogs. He's known to live with the rest of his group in Sash's Treehouse on the outskirts of Dragon Valley. Though he can also be seen around Avalice commonly, either to get chilidogs or information for well-paying contracts. Appearance Sonic is a male Blue Eurish Hedgehog with a tan muzzle, arms, and chest fur, aged nineteen years. He's normally seen wearing a red jacket with a white from and metal zipper on the front, along with a pair of fingerless black gloves on his hands. Accompanying his outfit is a pair of dark blue pants to separate from his fur color, and red and black custom-made frictionless shoes made by Tails. He's also usually wearing a pair of gold-tinted visor sunglasses with black handles and a small gold ring insignia on each side. Usually carrying a red messenger bag for the contracts. Personality Known to be cocky, he's always known to be a bit too headstrong and somewhat quick to jump into action. Don't let his attitude fool you though, Sonic gets rather defensive about his friends, and if you deliberately hurt the one he loves most, well... you better hope you either have good insurance, otherwise it'll cost you a fortune for hospital bills. And in situations where he and his friend's very lives are threatened, he gets serious. Abilities and Powers Affinity Skills * Speed: Sonic is known for being the fastest feet on Mobius, and it definitely shows through his prowess in it, usually being able to blaze through most areas in almost seconds flat. * SpinDash: Sonic has the ability to curl into a ball and rev in place before being able to blast off forward in a spinning ball, able to scrap any kind of small to mid-size bot in his way. Collision against another Mobian/Avalician will usually result in severe lashing/cutting of the skin and muscle. * Super Peel-Out: Sonic has another kind of unique ability: By remaining stationary and running in place, Sonic can build up initial speed before he's able to take off blindingly fast from a stationary position. IT's by far a useful ability to get speed fast so he can chase after any sort of suspect. History Born To Be A Legend Born into Green Hill on South Island, Sonic was a hedgehog that was always wanting to aspire to be something much more and to grow faster. Of course, the events would soon follow as Eggman would soon come to South Island and start using the other animals as the batteries for his robotic minions in order to build his own gigantic amusement park by unethical means. Sonic quickly went to work and sent the bad doc running, but this would soon start to unfold the events that led to the current day... A Mad Doctor's Pipe Dream Sonic's first challenge would be when a scientist known as Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik would come to his home of South Island and start doing some unwanted renovations across the island for making his own theme park. Sonic soon started making quick work of his schemes, blasting across several zones native to the island, and smashing open every Badnik he came across and bursting open the capsules he left scattered across the island. IT wouldn't be long before Sonic had reached his deadly base of operations, the Scrap Brain Zone. After blasting through the base and smashing Eggman's last creation he tried to use to stop the hedgehog, Sonic used some extra 'force' and sent Eggman running. After returning to Green Hill with the Chaos Emeralds in tow, soon enough the Emeralds themselves stared reacting before a bright light enveloped Sonic... The Crossing Worlds Incident After the events of the Lost Hex, Tails gets a signal of new unidentifiable energy somewhere out in space. Knowing Eggman might try to make a strike at it, the two wait for Eggman to make the first move before they react. Of course, they weren't expecting Eggman to drag out another planet into the dimension. Wasting no time, the two make departure for the new world. As Tails would soon set out for the city of Shang Mu upon arrival, Sonic would see one of Eggman's robot pods falling into the forest nearby. Wasting no time, he makes a break for the location where the pod fell before smashing through the Mallet Titan inside it... and meeting the dragon girl of the planet, Sash Lilac. They talk about the situation a bit before Neera decides to interrupt by freezing Sonic to bring him back to Shang Tu for interrogation. After the misconception is over and Sonic is unfrozen, Tails meets back up with him after that along with Lilac's apparent friends of Carol Tea and Milla Basset. Tails tells Sonic they're gonna need to track down the Chaos Emeralds in order to stop Eggman's new plan. Agreeing to the fact, Lilac and Carol tag along to Mobius to go Emerald hunting. Things soon go awry from a surprise kidnapping by Spade, though after a round of hard knocks with him, Tails is rescued and the group is headed back to Avalice... before they're shot down by Eggman's missiles, the group separated across the areas... Sonic would soon awake within a prison cell with Lilac and Spade in a roboticized Shang Tu. After a while of having to wait around, soon enough Tails, Carol, and Milla burst in to break them out. After a prison break, Sonic and co make a break for it before hiding out at the Treehouse, laying low for a while... About a week passes before the group makes their next move: getting back their stolen Chaos Emeralds from Eggman's bases he's now created on Avalice. Sonic, Lilac, and Spade split off to take back Shang Mu. After sneaking through the Scarves Hideout that had been relocated there, the trio soon made their way into the main shopping mall of the city, where the Emerald was being stored. After a less than savory encounter with Metal Sonic and recruitment of Neige Taicho, the group free Mayor Zao and get the Chaos Emerald before returning to the Treehouse. Sonic and Sash share a sweet moment on the roof while they wait for the rest of the group to reform before they raid Shang Tu and get the last of the Emeralds before taking the fight to Eggman's new Death Egg. Upon the raid of the Death Egg, the group gets slowly turned back until Sonic and Lilac are the only ones remaining. After going through an onslaught of pain, including fighting a roboticized Tails and Carol, Sonic and Sash soon fight the mad doctor before Metal Tails and Metal Carol show up again, taking the Kingdom Vortex's energy for themselves. Sonic and Sash go super and fight the two before Chaos Controlling the collapsing Death Egg away from the planets, saving them both from a major crisis. The Threatened Timeline Incident Three years pass since the Crossed Worlds Incident, and Sonic has formed a mercenary group with his pals on Avalice while taking contracts for good pay. Recently their contract has them tracking down an unknown criminal that has been genociding dragons across Avalice, culminating in AvaMerc having a meeting with the Kingdom leaders in Shang Mu. The meeting progresses normally until several explosions are heard outside, AvaMerc rushing out to find several parts of the city up in flames before they encounter the culprit behind it; Corazon Tea with a mysterious figure accompanying her. Before they leave, she has her greasemonkey deploy several mechs to destroy the rest of Shang Mu and take more countless lives. AvaMerc springs into action and takes care of the situation before they plan a ruin investigation they think might be linked to this. Upon investigating the ruins, the group finds an old teleporter to a dragon tech base. After warping there and having another run-in with Corazon, the group finds old audio logs that reveal some rather telling info on Corazon's 'mistress' Merga. Once they get out of the base, they head for Mobius to head to the past and find out what's going on. Upon reaching the South Lakes on Mobius, the group meets Amy and Cream, who have done some growing in the time Sonic and Tails were away from Mobius. The seven head to the past to confront the group, only for Merga to reawaken the Bakunawa. Sonic and Sash give pursuit onto the airship and cause some mayhem, only to then be gassed and knocked unconscious. The two are then reawakened in the hold before they are mercilessly and brutally tortured by Corazon. Sonic is brutally electrocuted before the two are thrown into a prison hold and taken back to Mobius. Soon enough after their landing, Sonic is transferred into Eggman's captivity before being rescued by Cream. Before leaving, Sonic manages to swap one of the Chaos Emeralds Corazon is going to use with a new upgrade for her ship with the fake Emerald from the ARK Crisis, guaranteeing her plan failing before the group returns to Avalice. After returning and saving Sash's life in the nick of time, the group prepares a diversion on Shang Mu to goad Corazon into firing. After a successful goading and detonation, Corazon loses it and plans to erase the history of the two planets altogether. The group chases them down there back to the past to put an end to her schemes for good.Category:Characters Category:Wood